fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Trove Precure
Treasure Trove Precure '(トレジャートローヴプリキュア ''Torejā Torōvu Purikyua) is a hypothetical Pretty Cure season by HackerEX and Anzan. It premiered on Feburary 9, 2027. The theme of the season was pirates and jewels, and is the first season to take place entirely in another world. Plot Treasure Trove Precure episodes Treasure Trove Precure movies Kaiyōshio, a land covered by endless water where humanity now lives on a small handful of islands and are ruled over by the tyrannical government Dark Water. One night when she was young, Kaizoki Kairi's parents suddenly vanished without a trace, leaving behind a single strange stone. A few years later, the now 14 year old Kairi lives on Yumiga Island with her best friend Mizuko Ikari and attends school at Seagull Academy. However, unbeknownst to both their familes and the government the girls lead a double life as the leaders of a crew known as the Treasure Trove Pirates. With the help of a fairy named Omushi, the girls sail the seas in search of treasures known as Bounties, ancient artifacts with incredible power, in order to keep them out of the wrong hands. Using special Miracle Stones like the one Kairi found that dark night they can unlock an even greater power. Now, keeping their identities secret at all costs the crew must gather the Bounties, uncover the truth about Kairi's lost family and possibly even bring a ray of hope back to the world. Characters Pretty Cures/Treasure Trove Pirates * '''Kaizoki Kairi (カイゾッキーカイリー Kaizokkī Kairī)/'Cure Wave' (キュアウェーブ Kyua U~ēbu) Also known as "Captain Pink", Kairi is a simpleminded girl with a lust for adventure and a huge appetite. Ever since her parents vanished 4 years ago she's been desperately searching for them whenever she can, even constructing her own ship in secret called the Crystal Queen. Her catchphrase is "I/we did it!" (やった！''Yatta!). As Cure Wave, she can bend all forms of water to her will and use them to both attack her enemies and defend herself or her crew. * '''Mizuko Ikari' (みずこ怒り)/'Cure Anchor '(キュアアンカー Kyua Ankā) Also known as "Blue Star", Ikari is a strong willed girl who despises the Dark Water government. Being Kairi's best friend almost since birth, Ikari's family took the girl in after her parents disappeared years ago. After learning about Kairi's secret Ikari was the first one to volunteer to join, serving as the ship's navigator from then on. As Cure Anchor, Ikari gains the power to turn parts of her body into metal, allowing her to both stand her ground against attacks but also deal a powerful blow against her opponents. * Gyorai Asuna (魚雷アスナ Gyorai Asuna)/'Cure Torpedo' (キュアトーピード Kyua Tōpīdo) Also known as "Yellow Eye", Asuna is a cocky young girl and and expert sharpshooter who wound up joining Kairi's crew out of boredom and now serves as the ship's lookout. As Cure Torpedo, she uses a lot of projectile and homing based attacks and wears a special visor over her left eye that allows her to lock onto targets. * Gunto Akira (ぐんと あきら Gunto Akira)/'Cure Saber' (キュアセイバー Kyua Seibā) Also known as "Red Hunter", Akira is a fearless girl skilled both with a blade and in the kitchen, both skills taught to her by her parents, Roronoa Zoro and Gunto Kuina. When Dark Water agents came to her home demanding payment, she tried to fight them but winded up losing her arm. After being helped by the Treasure Trove Pirates, Akira wound up discovering their secret and asked to join them, now serving as the ship's cook. As Cure Saber, Akira is unmatched in both speed and sword ability and can cut through almost anything. She also received a cybernetic arm that can transform into a sword * Kokki Haruka (こっき遥 Kokki Haruka)/'Cure Flag' (キュアフラッグ Kyua Furaggu) Also known as "Violet Rose", Haruka is the daughter of a shipwright who prides herself on being able to fix anything. A rather stubborn girl, she initially wanted nothing to do with the pirates until a Dark Water commander suddenly came after her family. She's now in charge of the Crystal Queen's maintenance. As Cure Flag, Haruka can command the wind both to blow away her enemies and allow the ship to make a quick escape when needed. * Takato Fuuka (タカト風香 Takato Fūka)/'Cure Depth'(キュアデプス Kyua Depusu) Also known as "Silver Runner", Fuka is an intelligent yet bashful girl who's currently studying to be a medic. As a classmate of Kairi's she started getting suspicious of how the girl was always disappearing for long periods of time and decided to follow her, accidentally stumbling upon her secret. At first she wanted nothing to do with a band of criminals but after seeing firsthand what the Dark Water government was capable of she changed her mind, eventually joining the crew as the ship's doctor. As Cure Depth, Fuka's powers are somewhat similar to her captain's except in her case she can physically create water, submerging her opponents with a sudden deluge. She can also use water to heal herself and her teammates when needed. Allies * Omushi (お蒸し''O-mushi''): A parrot fairy that was left behind along with the Pink Miracle Stone the night Kairi's parents disappeared. While a bit cowardly and scatterbrained at times he tries to help out as best he can. Though he claims not to remember anything, Omushi seems to have a strange connection with the Bounties and can sense their location. * Bento Sabin (ベント・サビン Bento Sabin): Part of the Break the Dawn resistance organization against the government and one of the Precure's strongest allies. A determined man with access to a powerful information network that often provides the Pirates with intel on Bounties and enemy movements. * Toma (トーマ Tōma): A boy who was raised in the jungles of Mitsu Island after his parents were killed while on an expedition. Toma is a wild child who wields an iron club in battle and can hold his own fairly well. He rescued Kairi from a Dark Water ambush and became the first one to discover her identity. The two formed a bond and Toma even traveled with them for a time before eventually joining up with the Break the Dawn resistance group. Dark Water * Emperor Ang (エンパラー・アング Enparā Angu): The mysterious leader of Dark Water who gives orders via proxy. No one except his most trusted lieutenants has ever seen his face or even knows where he is. * Nakigoto (なきごと Naki goto): The primary commander in charge of overseeing the government and claims to be the son of the Emperor. A bit of a petulant child who throws tantrums on a regular basis, but a powerful fighter when forced to get his hands dirty. * Gebu (ゲブ Gebu): A literal sniveling toad who serves as Nakigoto's top advisor. Treats humans like cattle and loves punishing those who disobey. * Mora (モーラ Mōra): The chief scientist of the Dark Water government who is in charge of hiring bounty hunters and supplying their troops with weapons and equipment. A carefree girl who finds the pirates amusing and sometimes secretly leaks information to them in order to make Nakigoto look bad, hoping to someday take over his position. * Benag (ベナグ Benagu): An ox-like creature who serves as Nakigoto's chief enforcer and trained under the same master as Roronoa Zoro. Loves a good fight no matter who his opponent is. * Danzo & Raizo (ダンゾー＆ライゾー Danzō & Raizō): A male and female duo dressed in black and white skintight outfits wearing Noh masks. They have no memories but seem to be expert trackers and warriors. * Shōkin (しょうきん Shōkin): A guild of animal like bounty hunters employed by the government to hunt the Precure. They all have the ability to change their size at will. These serve as the main monsters for the season. * Kantoku (カントク Kantoku): The second type of monster in this season. Powerful Dark Water commanders who have been given dominion over the various territories. When pushed to their limits, they can transform themselves into larger, more monstrous forms. * Gunza (グンザ Gunza): Robotic footsoldiers who serve as Dark Water's main defense force. Secondary characters * Kaizoki Yoma & Kaizoki Natsuki (かいぞうよま&かいぞうきなつき Kaizōuki Yoma & Kaizouki Natsuki): Kairi's parents and the leaders of a resistance group called Break the Dawn. 4 years ago, they were kidnapped and brainwashed by Dark Water, becoming the masked warriors Danzo & Raizo. Upon being freed, they chose to remain with the government as spies, feeding information to the Precure and trying to bring Dark Water down from within. * Mizuko Ryoga (みずこ呂が Mizu ko Ryōga): Ikari's father and an aspiring novelist. He and his wife took Kairi in after her parents disappeared 4 years ago. * Mizuko Makoto (みずこ誠 Mizu ko Makoto); Ikari's mother A strong willed woman who refuses to be bullied by anyone, secretly supports the Treasure Trove Pirates and suspects her daughter might be involved with them * Gyorai Ibuki (魚雷息吹 Gyorai Ibuki): Asuna's father, an expert marksman who taught her everything she knows. As such he pretty much figured out who she was immediately the first time he saw Yellow Eye/Cure Torpedo fight but chose to keep quiet on the matter. * Roronoa Zoro (ロロノア・ゾロ Roronoa Zoro): Akira's father. A retired swordsman who taught his daughter everything she knows, but has a slightly bad sense of direction. * Gunto Kuina (ぐんとくいな Gunto Kuina: Akira's mother and a gourmet cook. A stern woman who taught Akira the value of food and how not even a single crumb should be wasted. She used to be a swordswoman and Zoro's rival before discovering her love for cooking. * Kokki Tadashi (こっき ただし Kokki Tadashi): Haruka's father and mentor. A shipwright from Yumiga Island who prides himself in his work and encourages his daughter to do the same. * Takato Tama (タカト多摩 Takoto Tama): Known as the "Miracle Doctor" of Yumiga Island. Tama is Fuka's mother and almost the polar opposite of her daughter, possessing a foul mouth, sharp tounge, and a deep love of sake. Despite this, she has a brilliant mind and is a skilled physician who Fuka idolizes despite her mother constantly embarrassing her. * Admiral Tomo (トモ提督 Tomo Teitoku): A navy commander tasked with hunting pirates. However he's not blind to the actions of the government either and often finds himself conflicted in his duties. * Kendama Kiyo (けんだま きよ Kendama Kiyo): A swordswoman with a strong sense of justice and Tomo's right hand. Winds up developing a strong rivalry with Cure Saber. Items * Curefume (キュアフューム Kyuafu~yūmu) - the Cures' main transformation device. Using this normally would change them into their pirate outfits, while using the Miracle Stones '(奇跡の石 ''Kiseki no Ishi) would transform them into their Precure forms. * 'Bounties '(報奨金 Hōshō-kin) - the objects the Cures must collect in order to gain the Miracle Stones they hold within. Locations * '''Kaiyoushio (海陽潮 Kaiyōshio) - The world that serves as the main setting * 'Seagull Academy '(シーガルアカデミー Shīgaru Akademī) - A boarding school that Kairi, Ikari, and Fuuka attend * 'Crystal Queen '(クリスタルクイーン Kurisutaru Kuīn) - The Treasure Trove Pirate's main base of operations, they can also call upon this in order to face off against the giant-sized monsters Trivia * This season shares some inspirations from One Piece and'' Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in terms of the aesthetic and world, while the Bounties are modified items from Precure's past much like the Precious from ''Gogo Sentai Boukenger ''and the Lupin Collection from ''Kaito Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger are modified items from Sentai's past Category:Treasure Trove Precure Category:Fan Series